You're My Best Friend
by kurtsievonglitz
Summary: Twenty drabbles, twenty little moments between Ed, Edd and Eddy. Drabbles.


**Title: **You're My Best Friend  
**Summary: **Twenty drabbles, twenty little moments between Ed, Edd and Eddy.

* * *

**You're My Best Friend**

* * *

**Acceptance  
**

Eddy wanted to cry when he was lifted into the air by the very people that wanted to tear his arms off only moments before. But not because he was finally accepted into the same social circle as his neighbors, but because of the tearful, overjoyed smiles on Edd and Ed's faces.

**Shut Up**

"Summer rains, you can never-"

"Shut your pie-hole, Double D!"

**Labels**

When Ed emerged from the bedroom, covered in sticky notes and labels that said everything from 'eybrow' to 'buttoks', Edd made a mental note to hide his daily necessities in a place where only _he_ could find them in future.

**Fond**

Despite the fact that his parents would probably ground him for weeks, Edd couldn't help the tiniest smile gracing his lips when Ed crashed down his chimney dressed as Santa Claus, scattering soot everywhere. In _July_.

**Protect**

He was built like a twig, sports terrified him and he had absolutely no muscle to speak of. But when Edd saw the vicious way that Eddy's brother treated him, he had to do _something_. Nothing on earth could make him cower back and let his best friend have seven shades of you-know-what beaten out of him.

**Physics**

Eddy's eyes bulged as he watched Ed accidentally set fire to his glass of water.

"Sockhead, get in here, I think Ed just broke those laws you're always yappin' on about!"

**Halloween**

Eddy and Edd shared a knowing look as Ed was chased down the street by Rolf, who was waving a pitchfork above his head and cursing in the language of his home country. They told him that dressing as a chicken and sneaking into Rolf's coop to scare him was a bad idea.

**Stole**

Edd was torn between laughing and crying when he was almost bowled over by Eddy and Ed as they flew past him, each carrying one of Kevin's bike wheels. He settled on chasing after them, with the diminishing hope that he could convince them to return Kevin's property before he _killed_ them.

**Words of Wisdom**

"While the cat's on vacation, the chickens come out to play, that's what I always say, Double D!"

"Ed, that isn't an excuse to let all of Rolf's livestock run free around the neighborhood!"

**Ideal**

Eddy's idea of a good day included cash and a successful scam. Edd's idea of a perfect day was merely quality time with his friends. Ed enjoyed spending most days watching monster movies and eating junk food. If time permitted, the three of them made sure that they did all of the above.

**Alone**

Eddy was certain that without the other two boys that shared his name, he would be even more of a lonely outcast than he already was. But he didn't like to think about that. Thinking was for sissies, and living in complete solitude in a place like Peach Creek was a thought that made his stomach knot up.

**Compatible **

Anyone on the outside looking in would wonder how two people like Edd and Ed could possibly be friends. Edd admired Ed's trustworthy, loving, idiotic attitude towards life. Ed liked Edd's ideas, his cute little hat and the fact that he could pick his lightweight companion up and carry him like a bag of flour. Despite their intellectual differences, they wouldn't have each other any other way.

**Not Alone**

Edd hated being home alone during the night. He wasn't scared or anything ridiculous like that, he just hated how big his house felt when he was the only one there. Just as he was about to climb into bed, a knock on the front door made his heart jump into his throat. He pulled the covers over his head and waited. _Why_ didn't he ask Ed or Eddy to spend the night?

"Sockhead, open up!"

"I love sleepovers, Eddy! Monster movies and gravy all night long!"

**Stinky Hat**

"Would the occasional bath cause you to expire, Ed?!"

"Shut up, Stinky Hat!"

"Eddy, make him go shower, I can't breathe around him!"

"Stinky Hat!"

"Will you two knock it _off_!"

**Violence**

The only time that Eddy and Ed had ever seen Edd _really_ lose his temper was when they stole his hat and put it on one of Rolf's cows as an April fool's joke. After the things they saw that day, Eddy and Ed made a pact to never speak of it again.

**Parents**

Eddy always got the impression that Edd's parents only ever seemed to be around to either ground him, or to make him do stupid chores. He sort of wished they'd stick around to look at their son's report card or to see some of the stuff he invents. Didn't they realize that their kid was a certified freaking _genius_?

**The Norm**

To most people, waking up to two boys jumping on the end of their bed, screaming about some barely-thought out scheme to con children out of their allowance, would be both unwelcome and disturbing. But to Edd, it had became part of his everyday life. And if he were to be totally honest with himself, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Mean**

After they returned home to the cul-de-sac and finished the groundings that followed, Edd tried to explain to Ed that Eddy's brother was something called _abusive_. Ed didn't really understand. He just knew that if Eddy was his little brother, he wouldn't ever hurt him in a gazillion and one years. When he told Eddy this, Ed didn't really understand why his friend looked like he was going to cry either.

**Misunderstood**

Everyone cast Eddy off as a scheming, selfish liar, but Edd knew different. He disagreed with those one-sided opinions and he was overjoyed when the day arrived that the rest of the kids realized just how wrong they were.

**Fate**

Maybe it sorta was fate that they all had the same name and happened to live in the same neighborhood. When Eddy was a kid, he would of never pictured his two best friends to be a nerdy, rule-abiding genius and a gravy-loving oaf that had a love of chickens which bordered on obsessive. But despite their quirks, Edd and Ed liked him, and at the end of everything, that was all Eddy ever really wanted, you know?


End file.
